Seguir adelante
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Todos se preguntan cómo seguir después del caso del Replicador
1. Aaron Hotchnner

Hola. Ésta es una nueva historia, no creo que tarde tanto en actualizar como la otra. Espero que os guste.

**Aaron Hotchnner**

El jefe de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta se encontraba mirando por la ventana cómo la lluvia de verano resbalaba por el cristal. Era un día de principios de Julio, bochornoso, nublado, pero podría ser cualquier otro día del año, porque desde hacía tres semanas, tanto él como su equipo, parecían almas en pena. Habían derrotado al Replicador, cierto, pero habían perdido a Erin Strauss. Aunque la Jefa de Sección no era demasiado querida entre su equipo, todos llegaron a apreciarla internamente. Y sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando David.

Hotch suspiró y se sentó. Se pasó la mano por la cara y cerró los ojos. Sabía que sería incapaz de concentrarse. Le costaba hacerlo en los últimos días. Ese caso los había dejado a todos agotados, tanto física cómo psíquicamente. Había tenido que poner protección para cada uno, en sus casas, para evitar lo que al final había pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en cinco años atrás, en Foyet, en Haley, en Jack. El niño estaba sano y salvo, crecía feliz, pero era la viva imagen de su madre, y a Hotch se le partía el alma cada vez que sonreía y veía la sonrisa de su ex esposa. Le recordaba sin querer cada día que ya no estaba.

Y ahora esto. Hotch no era un ingenuo, y teniendo el trabajo que tenían, sabía de sobra a los peligros que su equipo se enfrentaba cada día. Pero una cosa era poder resultar levemente herido en un caso, y otra muy distinta ser objetivo de un asesino el equipo entero. Necesitaban tiempo para curar las heridas, y volver a ser los de antes. Hotch sólo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo necesitarían.

Continuará...


	2. David Rossi

**David Rossi**

La alarma del despertador sonó durante unos segundos más de lo habitual, hasta que Rossi alargó el brazo y lo apagó. En realidad estaba despierto, pero esperó hasta que sonó para apagarla.

Suspiró, no tenía ganas de levantarse ni de nada. Echaba de menos a Erin. A veces la sentía a su lado en la cama, o en el coche, aunque prácticamente nunca viajaban juntos, o en la oficina, o en cualquier otro sitio dónde se encontrara, pero ella nunca estaba. En ocasiones se sorprendía a sí mismo hablando en voz alta, pero siempre siempre estaba solo.

Sabía que a las personas que perdían un ser querido les pasaba, sentían a la persona que se había ido como si siguiera con ellos, les cegaba el dolor, pero David era realista y sabía que eso era imposible, era sólo una sensación. Le había pasado durante un tiempo cuando Carolyn había muerto. Ahora volvía repetirse.

Había perdido a las dos mujeres que más había amado en su vida, y no había podido salvar a ninguna. A veces tenía ganas de dejarlo todo y unirse a ellas, todo sería más fácil entonces. No habría dolor, no habría preguntas sin respuesta y no vería la compasión en la cara de sus compañeros. Pero ellas se enfadarían con él, estaba seguro de ello, si cometía una locura y se presentaba ante ellas antes de tiempo. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Aaron le había ofrecido un par de semanas libres, o el tiempo que necesitara, pero sólo se tomó tres días, no soportaba estar en casa sin hacer nada, echando de menos a Erin y culpándose por lo ocurrido. Pasaría, el dolor pasaría, pero mientras tanto, le costaba respirar, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Erin Strauss.

Se limpió una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se levantó. No quería llegar tarde a trabajar, había asesinos a los que atrapar y gente a la que salvar.

Continuará...


	3. Derek Morgan

**Derek Morgan**

Frustrado. Impotente. Rabioso. Ésas eran las palabras que definían a Morgan en las últimas semanas, desde el caso del Replicador. Seguía sin entender cómo podía haber sucedido. Cómo su equipo, su familia, podía haber sido objeto de un sudes que les había tomado el pelo durante un año y había terminado con la vida de su jefa y casi con la de todos, y había dejado el ánimo de los siete tan tocado.

Para calmarse y descargar adrenalina, Morgan salía a correr por las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, iba al gimnasio a la hora de comer y practicaba bóxeo dos veces por semana después de trabajar. Pero eso no conseguía alejar sus demonios. Le había ocurrido lo mismo con la "muerte" de Emily, y en aquella ocasión decidió ir tras Doyle. Esta vez, John Curtis estaba muerto, pero el dolor por todo lo ocurrido seguía ahí.

Morgan sabía de sobra que lo único que hacía falta era tiempo, pero le golpeaba duro en el pecho ver el dolor en los ojos de Rossi, y las profundas ojeras de Blake, pues sabía lo culpable que se sentía su compañera.

Morgan se detuvo de repente y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Miró su reloj. Había corrido cuarenta minutos, y tenía otros tantos para ducharse y llegar a la oficina. Otro día empezaba de trabajo, otro día para pensar que su mundo, tal y como lo conocen de momento, y afortunadamente, seguía en pie.

Continuará...


	4. Álex Blake

**Álex Blake**

La luna llena iluminaba todo el camino, formando sombras extrañas, confiriendo a la noche un aspecto espectral. A pesar de ser casi mediados de Julio, Álex había cogido una chaqueta fina para salir a pasear. Tenía el frío metido en los huesos a causa de tantos acontecimientos. Igual que le pasaba a cualquier miembro de su equipo, no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, a ser el objetivo principal de un asesino, que primero se burlaba de ellos imitando sus casos y después quería acabar con ellos.

La principal diferencia entre ella y el resto, es que Álex conocía al sudes, debería haber sabido quién era, y eso era lo que la atormentaba. En el fondo, sabía que eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, que sería imposible que ella supiera de antemano y sin haber visto a John Curtis en los últimos diez años, que él era el culpable de los desvelos del equipo entero. Pero sentía cómo la culpa, la rabia y el dolor por todo lo ocurrido crecían cada día un poco más en su pecho, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando se despertó encadenada en el sótano, y lo tuvo cara a cara, pensó en decirle que acabara con ella y que dejara al resto del equipo en paz, ellos no se merecían sufrir más. Acababan de perder a Strauss, pero Curtis todavía les tenía preparado el número final.

Ahora, cada noche, se despertaba bañada en sudor a causa de las pesadillas, y le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño, y sabía que James la oía llorar acostado a su lado, pero ella era incapaz de darse la vuelta y pedirle que la abrazara. Su marido estaba preocupado, cada vez más, y Álex era consciente de ello, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora sólo quería que la dejara en paz. Era justo lo que le había gritado antes de salir hacía una hora y media, constató mirando el reloj.

Decidió volver a casa, nunca le gritaba a James y empezaba a sentirse culpable por eso también. Todo su mundo se empezaba a derrumbar, y tenía que empezar a ponerle remedio, quisiera o no. Abrió la puerta de casa mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, y se refugió en los brazos fuertes y seguros de James.

Continuará...


	5. Spencer Reid

**Spencer Reid**

Reid pasó suavemente la mano una vez más por el libro que le había regalado Maeve. Lo leía una y otra vez, se esforzaba por hacerlo despacio, por disfrutarlo, simplemente para olvidarse durante unos instantes de todo.

Lo del Replicador le hacía recordar a cada instante a Maeve, sobre todo, cuando veía a Dave. Recordaba sus palabras en la cena, después del funeral de Strauss, cuando todo parecía extrañamente superado. Pero no era así. Spencer sabía que no era así. Sólo tenía que observar un día a sus compañeros para darse cuenta de que eso les había afectado más de lo que reconocerían ante nadie. Hotch los observaba a todas horas desde la ventana de su despacho, y Reid veía que le costaba concentrarse; Dave se pasaba las horas mirando la foto de Erin en su despacho, casi sin salir ni siquiera para comer; Blake se asustaba cuando te acercabas a ella, incluso cuando susurrabas su nombre; Morgan tenía una continua cara de cabreo; JJ no se separaba del teléfono móvil, hablando con Henry y Will cada media hora y García iba a verlos y comprobar que estaban bien cada quince minutos. Y él...sólo pensaba en Maeve. Así que Reid sabía que no estaban bien, dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero de momento su equipo, no estaba bien.

Volvió a pasar la mano por el libro, y lo abrió para leer las palabras escritas por ella. La echaba tanto de menos...Suspiró, cerró el libro y se fue a la cama, esperando al menos soñar con el amor de su vida.

Continuará...


	6. Jennifer Jaureau

**Jennifer Jaureau**

Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando que no hiciera ruido y se metió en la habitación oscura. No necesitaba ninguna luz para saber dónde estaba la cama de su hijo, se conocía de memoria cada rincón.

Se sentó suavemente en la cabecera de la cama, y le acarició la cabeza. Así podía pasarse un par de horas hasta que Will iba a buscarla y la llevaba a la cama. Siempre era el mismo ritual desde hacía unas semanas. Tenía muchísimo miedo que les pasara algo a su hijo o a su marido, mucho más incluso que a sí misma, por eso necesitaba saber continuamente dónde y cómo estaban, y no se separaba del teléfono siempre que le era posible.

Recordaba el día que había tenido que ir trabajar cuando Henry estaba enfermo, y Will le había echado en cara que antepusiera su trabajo a su familia, que estaba mejor en el Pentágono, que no viajaba tanto. Era cierto, pero no ayudaba a la gente cómo lo hacía en la UAC, y eso era lo que la motivaba, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar al lado de su familia todo el rato. Ese día, había llorado camino de la oficina, pensando en las palabras de su marido, pero la Unidad era su trabajo, su familia, había vuelto, y no iba a abandonarlos, por mucho peligro que hubiera.

Pensó en Dave, en su mirada triste, y en Strauss, que no le caía bien del todo, pero era una mujer a la que admiraba. Ellos habían perdido, mucho más ella que él, sin duda, pero no estaba dispuesta a que le pasara lo mismo. Ni en el ámbito personal ni en el profesional. Tenía a su marido y a su hijo, lo más importante de su vida, y tenía a García, Blake, Reid, Morgan Rossi y Hotch, que también eran su familia y con la que lucharía hasta el final, por muy tocada que estuviera en estos momentos.

Sintió cómo la puerta se abrió, y la mano de su marido en el hombro. Besó la frente de Henry, que estaba profundamente dormido, y dejó que Will la guiara a su propia cama.

Continuará...


	7. Penélope García

**Penélope García**

Había dejado de funcionar. Daba igual que fueran osos panda, flores, delfines, bebés, todo ello aderezado con una música celestial y relajante (que nunca en su vida había escuchado antes), porque la angustia y el miedo habían envuelto la vida de Penélope García.

Ya no se sentía segura en ningún lugar, ni en su casa ni en su guarida llena de ordenadores. Sobre todo porque el Replicador había conseguido traspasar todas las barreras y eso la aterraba. Y también la aterraba perderlos a ellos. Su verdadera familia. Por eso necesitaba comprobar cada poco tiempo que estaban bien. A veces se acercaba a ellos y empezaba a hablar para distraerlos un rato, aunque no le hicieran mucho caso, comprobando de reojo las oficinas de Hotch y Rossi; a veces simplemente se asomaba desde la entrada y los veía trabajar. A JJ siempre la encontraba con el teléfono en la mano y mirando la foto de Henry, se acercaba a ella, y en silencio, le daba un gran abrazo. Antes de irse, JJ le sonreía agradecida a su mejor amiga, y en ese momento, Penélope pensaba que todo volvía a ser como antes, aunque sabía que no era así. Un poco más de tiempo, eso es lo que necesitamos, pensaba siempre la analista.

Sabía que ella lo tenía más fácil que el resto, no veía directamente los horrores del mundo, sólo datos y más datos, pero eso no significaba que no sufriera también. Tenía su oficina llena de color, y ella misma iba siempre vestida como un arcoiris, para recordarse a sí misma y a los demás que no todo en el mundo es negro, que también hay color, que hay cosas maravillosas en la vida, aunque a veces cueste verlas, y que merecen la pena. Pero hay días, y semanas, como éstas, que por mucho color que le pongas a la vida, todo se vuelve gris.

Desde lo del Replicador, se acordaba mucho de los siete meses que pasaron desde la "muerte" de Emily, hasta que se enteraron de la verdad. Fueron de los más duros de su vida, y aunque esto podía compararse en parte, sentía que todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos. De cosas peores hemos salido, pensaba ella, y esto lo superaremos, pero algunas noches, se abrazaba a su almohada perfumada deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que al día siguiente, su mundo de color siguiera intacto.

Continuará...


	8. Emily Prentiss

**Emily Prentiss**

Cortó la llamada y se quedó con el teléfono en la mano unos instantes más. Todavía le costaba creérselo. Su familia había sido amenazada y atacada por un psicópata, y ella, a miles de kilómetros, no podía hacer nada.

Desde lo sucedido, hablaba al menos dos o tres veces a la semana con todos, incluido Hotch, que fue el que le había dado la noticia de la muerte de Strauss y el que sin haberlo previsto, se derrumbó al teléfono. Emily siempre intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para cada uno, para que todos se sintieran mejor, incluso preguntaba siempre por Álex, a la que no conocía personalmente pero con la que había creado un vínculo a través del dolor, puesto que podía imaginarse también cómo se sentiría la mujer.

Emily sabía perfectamente la angustia que te atenaza cuando alguien te persigue, cuando sabes que alguien sigue todos tus movimientos, que alguien está al acecho, que sabe dónde estás en cada momento, porque ella lo sintió con Doyle. En esa ocasión, fue ella la que se metió en la boca del lobo, pero lo que su equipo (porque siempre sería su equipo) había vivido, le partía el alma. Strauss no le caía bien, nunca le había caido bien, pero la toleraba. Y estaba feliz por David cuando se dio cuenta en la boda de JJ que eran algo más que amigos, y ahora sufría por su amigo.

Lo que a veces más le dolía era que no podía estar con ellos para consolarlos. Le gustaría tanto...Sabía lo que JJ y Penélope la necesitaban; y Spencer, que recordaba a Maeve, Emily lo sabía; podría calmar la rabia de Derek, que crecía cada día en su interior; y ayudar a Dave a superar lo de Erin; y Aaron...se sentía tan culpable por todo siempre. Emily no era un hada madrina que llega con su varita mágica y lo arregla todo, pero era su amiga, y una amiga siempre está ahí cuando se la necesita, y ella sabía que aunque no estuviera físicamente, cuando hablaban por teléfono, todos, incluida ella misma, se sentían mejor.

Emily miró de nuevo el teléfono, y deseó que la diferencia de horario no fuera tanta. Acababa de hablar con García, y deseaba volver a hablar con alguien más, pero en DC ya estaban durmiendo y ella empezaba su jornada laboral. De repente, sonrió. Buscaría un hueco el mes siguiente, y aunque fuera un viaje expréss, de fin de semana, viajaría a Quántico y les daría una sorpresa. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, y sabía que ellos se lo agradecerían.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Empezaba el trabajo de verdad, pero con la mente puesta en sus amigos, en su familia, en la gente a la que quería y que la querían de verdad.

Continuará...


	9. La UAC

**La UAC**

Había nevado hacía dos días, la primera nevada del invierno, y un manto blanco cubría la ciudad. La nieve crujió bajo sus pies cuando los siete entraron en el cementerio. David abría la procesión, con un enorme ramo de flores; Hotch y Blake iban detrás, también con una flor cada uno; Reid les seguía a ellos; García y JJ detrás del genio y Morgan al final del grupo, protegiendo a su familia. Hacía frío, faltaban tres días para Navidad, pero se cumplían seis meses de la muerte de Erin Strauss y todos querían estar con su amigo.

Se detuvieron a escasos metros de su tumba, y Rossi colocó el ramo de flores. Les hizo una señal a Hotch y Blake para que hicieran lo mismo, y después, los seis, se retiraron un poco. Querían dejarle a Rossi un poco de privacidad.

Habían sido unos meses duros, el primero había sido un infierno para todos, pero poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad en la vida y sentimientos de cada uno. Lo fueron superando, incluido Dave, aunque a veces todavía le costara un poco. La seguía echando de menos cómo el primer día. El trabajo había ayudado a superarlo, estaba distraído y no se comía tanto la cabeza. Cuando necesitaba desahogarse, estar a solas o pensar, iba al cementerio a visitar su tumba. Ahí se sentía como en casa. También tenía sus fotos y sus recuerdos, y eso le ayudaba a sobrellevarlo todo.

Después de unos instantes, que se dedicó a rezar y "hablar" con Erin, se dio la vuelta, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para su equipo. Los miró uno a uno. Morgan se soplaba las manos para calentárselas; a JJ y García apenas se les veían los ojos y la boca, por el gorro y la bufanda que llevaban; Reid hundía tanto las manos en los bolsillos que en cualquier momento rompería el abrigo; Álex tenía la nariz roja de frío y el pelo lleno de finos copos de nieve y Aaron se erguía tan estoico como siempre, pero se notaba que estaba aterecido de frío. Eran la nueve y media de la mañana del Domingo 22 de Diciembre, y podían estar en su casa, o en cualquier otro sitio, pero no pasando frío en el cementerio más grande de DC. Sin embargo allí estaban, con él, acompañándolo, así que sin pensarlo, pero sabiendo que le salía del corazón, se acercó a Morgan y le dio un abrazo. El agente se sorprendió, pero se lo devolvió. Después de Morgan, fue abrazándolos uno a uno. Cuando llegó a Hotch, Dave tenía lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que las tres mujeres del equipo. Les dio las gracias, y les dijo con la voz rota que Erin estaría muy orgullosa de ellos.

Después de un momento más, todos salieron del cementerio, sabiendo que siempre estarían ahí cuando alguien sufriera, cuando alguno necesitara ayuda. Simplemente porque eran una familia.

FIN

CMCMCMC

Y aquí el final. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, se agradecen y dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
